


Without A Warning

by sellswordking



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will follow through. One day. Because the only way Felix can die is by Locus' hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Warning

Felix sleeps naked next to Locus. Careless. Fearless. 

He doesn't even have the decency to feign worry or the same light sleep Locus allows himself at night. The kind soldiers often utilise, to be ready at a moments notice Or aware of enemies the moment they infiltrate base.

Felix acts as though he has no worry, as if he expects to live forever. 

Locus places the tip of the garish orange striped knife between the gently rising and falling shoulder blades. It rests between vertebrate, were Felix only to rise he would effectively paralyse himself.   

There were  _so_ many ways Locus could do it. He looked at the bruises left behind from their fighting. Felt a spike of lust as he remembered holding Felix with his knee and tearing the armour off of his legs. His skin was burned from the heat of the charging weapon Locus held to the back of his neck as they fucked. 

It was nothing so tender as love, what they did. It was violent, animalistic, a baser need fuelled by blood and carnage and the need to shut Felix up for only a moment. 

Not that it worked. 

Locus trailed the knife down until it pushed the blanket away, thin material scratching as it went, useless as a defender or for modesty. Felix cared for naught. A line of blood pearled after the blade, despite the light touch. If Felix could be said to care for anything, it was his precious knives. 

Only when Locus pulled it away, the vision of plunging it into tan skin to see more of Felix spill out gone away like every other fantasy of his death, did Felix shift to show his front. 

He was  _smiling_.

"I wish I could say that actually  _worried_ me, waking up to you and a knife. Might be more fun like that, or at least less of a waste of time." Felix purred like a cat, all too satisfied and arrogant. Locus wanted to carve the smile from his beautiful face. 

"One day, I will end your life." it was all he could say. 

As always, Felix replied, "I can't _wait_."


End file.
